When you wish upon a star...
by Emalia Jinx
Summary: more fluff. thats all. h/g. kind of stupid. takes place after harry's 4th year. told from Ginny's point of view.i am warning you: very fluffy. seems to me thats all i am writing lately...grrrrrr


Disclaimer: If only I owned the HP characters

Disclaimer: If only I owned the HP characters. Think of all the fun I could be having…hmmmmmm….

**_"When you wish upon a star"_**

I've been in love with him since the moment I saw him. Ok, so maybe not _love_ but you know what I mean. Every time I see him, my stomach does flip-flops, my face turns tomato red and I can't speak to him without stuttering. I think about him every minute, every hour. I dream about him. I daydream about him. I think about him incessantly. 

I try not to, really I do. But the fact that he's my brother's best friend doesn't help. 

I'd never really been included in their little "circle". They'd always been the "trio". The Dream Team. And I was just Ron's little sister. The annoying little tag-along. I knew Harry would never look at me the way I saw him, but a girl can dream, can't she? 

But this summer, everything changed. Things were different. Harry wrote letters to not only Ron and Hermione, but me too. The first time I got a letter from him, I fell out my chair. Seriously. I was so shocked. Fred and George harassed me all day about it, but that was the moment I knew things were different. After that, Pig always carried _two_ letters on his tiny little legs. 

Ron didn't understand why Harry would waste his time writing to me, but I think he just wanted someone else to talk to. He's very isolated during summer and just needed someone else to interact with. It's understandable. Or maybe he…never-mind.

We wrote to each other every few days. Then…then he came and stayed with us for the last month of the summer vacation. We had a belated birthday party for him. We played Quidditch in the open field nearly every day. We had huge family dinners every night (Percy even popped in once in a while). I even learned to talk to him without blushing. Honestly!

During the summers, my brothers tend to ignore me. Fred and George are always away in their "secret laboratory". Percy working at the ministry. Bill and Charlie only are home for a week at a time and Ron. Well Ron just ignored me, he'd go off and play Quidditch or do whatever it is he thinks is fun. But Harry was here, and he, if no one else, would talk to me. If Ron was de-gnoming the garden, Harry would come over and ask if I wanted to beat him at a game of chess. While Ron and the twins were playing some stupid game I would find Harry sitting and reading (I think Hermione rubbed off on him!). But when he saw me, he would put the book down and call me over. We had some pretty interesting conversations. He opened up to me about his situation at the Dursleys and his views on You-know-who (he's working on getting me to say his 'real' name. I can't get past Vol-). I shared my opinions on the conditions of the ministry and what I think will happen in the next five years. He told me all about his obsession with Quidditch and I revealed my fascination with muggles (so I'm like my dad. Big deal). Some nights we would just sit and watch the sun go down or watch the squirrels chase one another. But one night stands out in particular.

Most of my family had already gone to bed, but I was still wide-awake. I was sitting on the bench in our garden not doing anything but thinking. I head the crunching of leaves behind me and turned around. Harry froze and held up his hands in mock surrender. "You caught me," he said. 

I smiled.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" He seemed unsure of himself and was acting quite adorable. I patted the seat next to me and he sat down. We were quiet for a few moments. Then he asked me, quite seriously, if I believed in wishing on stars. I was surprised by the question but answered him.

"No. Well, I mean, I dunno. I've never really thought about it."

"Well, its time you started." Looking up at the sky he told me to pick any star and wish for anything. Whatever I wanted most.

I kind of thought this was childish, but hey, if he was taking this seriously, so could I. I picked the brightest star I could find and closed my eyes. What should I wish for? What was something I wanted? Needed? Then I thought of it: courage. 

I opened my eyes to find him looking at me, his eyes dancing, a smile playing on his lips. 

"What?" I asked indignantly, but smiling at the same time.

"What did you wish for?" he asked playfully. When I told him, he seemed confused. "Courage? Whatever for?" 

"To do this." I'd been a wimp my whole life. It was time change that. I took a deep breath and I kissed him. It wasn't especially romantic, and would probably end up totally humiliating, but to feel those soft sweet lips on mine was worth risking embarrassment.

I pulled away and opened my eyes to see a very shocked expression on his face. A shocked expression that turned to a smile that leaped into laughter. I was speechless. He was laughing at me. 

I sat there, opening and closing my mouth. Words could not find their way onto my tongue. But after what seemed like eternity, he took my hand and looked deep into my eyes. "Well, I guess we're just lucky. Both of our wishes came true."

Now it was my turn to be shocked. He took my face in his hands and kissed me again. Then I lay my head on his shoulder and we stared up at the gorgeous sky. 

I guess you can now say that I am a believer. And now I know: Anything can happen when you wish upon a star… 


End file.
